


Locked Out, the Morning After

by LunaRose97



Series: Locked Out [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kissing, Klance shenanigans, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dancing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRose97/pseuds/LunaRose97
Summary: Keith remembered what happened last night between him and Lance, how he had confessed his feelings. His face burned at the memory, the feeling of Lance’s lips against his and his hands running through Keith’s hair. Keith smiled fondly at the memory and pulled his lip between his teeth, wishing he was kissing Lance again.





	Locked Out, the Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is the long awaited part two of the Locked Out series. Lance and Keith's morning after where they spend the Saturday morning cuddling together.

Keith could feel the prickling in his arm before he even opened his eyes. The weight of Lance’s head cut off circulation to his fingers but he didn’t mind. Well it hurt a little but the feeling of Lance pressed up against his side made it worth it. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Keith turned his head to look at the cause of his _mild_ discomfort. His dorm room was unbearably bright this early in the morning but the light hit Lance’s face just right, lighting up his soft skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Keith remembered what happened last night between him and Lance, how he had confessed his feelings. His face burned at the memory, the feeling of Lance’s lips against his and his hands running through Keith’s hair. Keith smiled fondly at the memory and pulled his lip between his teeth, wishing he was kissing Lance again.

Lance’s head was resting on Keith’s arm, currently cutting off all circulation to his hand, while his arm was wrapped tightly around Keith’s body. Their legs were tangled together in one big mess under the covers. As much as Keith wanted to stay like this forever, his hand was tingling in protest. Carefully, Keith slid his arm out from under Lance’s head and turned onto his back.

The motion caused Lance to stir in his sleep, his arm wrapping tighter around Keith’s waist. Keith held his breath, scared he woke Lance up but thankfully Lance remained asleep, nuzzling his head against Keith’s arm. Lance sighed in his sleep as he gripped Keith tighter in his arms. His heart felt like it would explode out of his chest, his pulse racing as he admired the soft features of Lance’s face while he slept.

Rolling over, Keith gingerly wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist and slipped his hand under the back of his shirt. Lance’s skin was incredibly soft under Keith’s hands as he rubbed small circles on his back while he thought back to last night. Everything happens for a reason and last night was something he never expected. All the events that led up to this, Lance asleep peacefully in his arms on his twin size bed. Keith couldn’t believe this was happening and quite frankly he felt as if it was a dream. That at some point he had fallen asleep and imagined everything.

What were they even doing? Last night was fucking crazy. When he was walking back to his dorm after staying late to finish an art project, Keith noticed Lance curled up in the hallway. Keith wanted to ignore the boy because he did not want to know what had Lance laying on the hallway floor. However, Lance had his own gravitational pull to him, so strong it constantly had Keith orbiting him. How could he not? Lance was beautiful, funny, smart, and always kept things interesting. Everything about Lance had Keith whipped and he wouldn’t change anything in the world. He hadn’t planned to confess to Lance when he agreed to let him stay but here they were.

“Why’d you stop?” Lance said, his voice rough with sleep. Keith pulled back to look at Lance and was greeted with a smiling face, blue eyes remained closed.

“Good morning,” Keith hummed, a fond smile spreading across his own face. Lance opened one eye to peek at the man in front of him.

“It is now.” Lance chuckled and buried his head back into the crook of Keith’s neck. His hand resumed rubbing circles on Lance’s back while Lance nuzzled his face closer. Keith hummed in agreement and pulled Lance closer to his chest.

“How long have you been awake?” Keith asked, his own voice groggy from lack of use.

“Since you moved,” Lance mumbled into his neck, his words vibrating against Keith’s skin, “but I started falling back asleep when you were rubbing my back.” Keith muttered out an apology into Lance’s hair.  “What time is it?” Lance asked after a short time.

Keith rolled partly on top of Lance to grab his phone from the nightstand. Lance huffed under the weight of Keith’s body and chuckled when Keith rolled back. Lance quickly resumed his place in Keith’s arms, his long legs wrapped around Keith.

Keith’s lock screen had several notifications from Pidge. He would reply later, he had other things on his mind at the moment and he quite frankly preferred Lance over Pidge.

“It’s only 7?” Keith said mostly to himself but Lance groaned anyways.

“Only 7? You say that like that’s a reasonable time to be awake,” he grumbled. Keith set his phone back down, ignoring the notification from Pidge and turned his attention back to Lance.

“Yes Lance, because most people wake up at a decent time and they do things,” Keith’s stomach growled just then, reminding him, “like eating.” Lance laughed and turned to look up at Keith, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight that poured through the small window above them.

“Well then, you should make us something to eat.” Lance hummed, his own stomach growling in protest. Keith chuckled and buried his face in Lance’s hair.

“Maybe later, I don’t wanna move.” Keith hummed, his chest vibrating with each word. Lance grunted in agreement and kissed Keith’s chest. Keith smiled into Lance’s hair and continued rubbing circles on the boys back.

 

It was Saturday and Keith had the day off from school and work. Thus, he could spend all day cuddling Lance on his twin sized bed with their bodies intertwined in each other’s embrace. Keith listened to the way Lance’s breathing evened out, probably falling back asleep.

Just as Keith was starting to fall back asleep, his phone buzzed with a notification. Groaning, he carefully reached over Lance and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. It was another text from Pidge.

 **Pidge:** Hey are we still up for lunch today???

>> Cuz I need to know if ur gonna bail

>> Hey loser answer meeee!!!!

>> U die??

 **Keith:** Hey, sorry I was still sleeping.

>> About lunch…

>> Somthin happened last night…

 **Pidge:** What happened, finnaly get laid lmao

 **Keith:** No... and rude…

>> it’s kinda a long story

>> long story short im in bed rn

>> with Lance…

 **Pidge:** Shut the fuck up!!!

>> No ducking way

>> *fucking* whatever

>> Spill!!

>> Also does this mean no lunch??

 **Keith:** Its kinda a long story like I said

>> And it depends what Lance has to do today

>> I kinda wanna spend today with him…

 **Pidge:** FINE!!

>> I’ll let it slide this time Kogane…

>>Just let me know if you can make it, if not I plan to hear about this tomorrow

>> use protection!!

Keith rolled his eyes and put his phone on the bed behind Lance. Pidge wouldn’t let this go and he figured she would make him talk sooner rather than later. For now, Keith wanted to enjoy spending time with Lance and sometime today figure out what the hell is happening.

Last night was sort of a blur, mostly memories of how Keith felt and his slight embarrassment. His stomach was fluttering all night and his chest tingled with excitement when he told Lance how he felt, not to mention when Lance had reciprocated his feelings.

Even thinking about how Lance felt about him has Keith’s chest fluttering as he laid next to the boy in mention. Lance was something else, someone he would have never thought he would be attracted to let alone liking his brooding ass back.

 “You’re fidgeting.” Lance muttered into Keith’s chest, jolting him from his thoughts.

“Sorry, go back to sleep.” Keith whispered, guilty for waking Lance up.

“It’s fine. We should get up anyways,” Lance yawned. Keith chuckled and pulled away from Lance to look at his face. “Wow,” Lance smiled, his hand reaching up to touch Keith’s hair, “you have major bed head.” Keith rolled his eyes and glared at Lance although his smile betrayed him. “No, it’s cute… you’re cute.” Lance blushed, his tan cheeks dusted with pink. Keith’s heart stuttered in his chest and he could feel his face warm with his own blush.

Lance chuckled and continued twirling Keith’s long hair with his fingers. Keith removed his hand from behind Lance and placed it on Lance’s cheek, drawing Lance’s attention from his hair to his face.

“I think you’re cuter.” Keith’s face felt hot but he wanted to say it, he felt like he needed to. Lance blushed, his cheeks turning red as he buried his face into Keith’s chest. Keith chuckled and pulled back to scatter kisses all over Lance’s face.

Lance giggled under Keith’s assault, trying to turn away but was rendered useless when Keith rolled on top of him and pinned his arms down, his lips never ceasing their attack.

“Oh my god, stop,” Lance laughed, “Okay, I get it!” Keith chuckled but stopped kissing Lance’s scarlet face.

“You’re beautiful.” Keith sighed, his face soft with adoration and his chest warm with everything he was feeling for the boy. Lance’s blue eyes stared into his, their bodies pressed up against each other. Keith felt warmth spread throughout his body, from his chest to his fingers and toes, sending chills down his spine. Just staring into those blue eyes had him hooked for an eternity of happiness, he was sure of it. Looking at Lance now, Keith knew he wanted to wake up to Lance every morning. He imagined all the things they could do together, all the fun they would have. He imagined holding Lance close during movie nights and kissing his face when he cried over cute puppies on twitter.

“Whatchya thinkin about?” Lance asked while staring into Keith’s eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his lip. Keith wondered if the boy could hear his heartbeat pounding away in is chest just from being close to Lance. The look he was giving him sent blood rushing to Keith’s ears, his head spun and his breath escaped his body as he stared into deep blue eyes.

“How much I wanna do this,” Keith stated before leaning down to gently place his lips against Lance’s.

Lance froze at first, shocked by Keith’s action but he soon melted into the kiss, his tan lips soft against Keith’s chapped ones.

Keith smiled into the kiss and move his hands from Lance’s wrist in favor of running them down his body. Lance took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him down onto him. Tan fingers tangled in black hair as they tasted each other, exploring each other’s mouths for the second time.

Keith ran his hand down the side of Lance’s thin frame to slide his fingers under the hem of Lance’s shirt. His hands ran across the taught muscles of his stomach, wanting to familiarize himself with every part of Lance. A small moan escaped Lance’s mouth when Keith slid his tongue between his lips. Keith chuckled and pressed his body closer as if it was even possible.

It was messy and uncoordinated, their noses bumped together a few times but Keith couldn’t care, he just enjoyed the feeling of Lance under him. Keith ran his other hand along Lance’s face, using his fingers to map out the contours of his cheek, running his fingers through his short, brown hair.

Keith reluctantly pulled away so they could catch their breath. Lance smiled, his lips upturned to show pearly white teeth. Keith chuckled and placed scattered kisses all over Lance’s face. Lance’s face was covered faintly in freckles and Keith decided he wanted, no, needed to kiss every single one of them. He would stay here all day if that’s what it would take. Just enjoying Lance’s cute giggles and the feeling of his long fingers in his dark hair.

“Stop,” Lance giggled, his eyes screwed shut in mild annoyance but mostly out of embarrassment.

“I can’t, I have to kiss every part of you.” Keith said in between kisses to the boy’s face.

“That’s not fair!” Lance whined.

“Is too!” Keith retorted, moving his lips from his face to his jawline to his neck. Lance gasped when Keith kissed just below his ear, where his neck met his jaw. Keith smiled and continued his attacks against tan skin. Lance squirmed beneath him, his hands running though Keith messy hair, his face red from embarrassment.

Moving up from his neck back to his face, Keith placed gentle kisses on Lance’s closed eyes, a low hum vibrated from within his chest that Keith felt more then heard.

“As fun as this is, you still owe me breakfast.” Lance chided. Keith hummed in agreement and placed a chase kiss on Lance’s lip before rolling off the boy and sitting up, the carpet soft under his feet.

The sound of Keith’s back popping filled the comfortable silence of his dorm room as he stretched. Lance chuckled and sprawled out on the small bed, taking advantage of the warmth Keith’s body left behind. Lance was like a cat, lanky, nimble, feisty, and soft. A small smile spread across Keith’s face as he admired Lance whose eyes were closed. The way he looked in Keith’s bed, his blanket wrapped around the important parts.

“What would your highness like for breakfast?” Keith said sarcastically. Lance shrugged and turned onto his side, propping his head on his elbow. Keith rolled his eyes and got up to find something simple to make for breakfast.

Keith could feel Lance’s eyes on him as he walked over to the small kitchen in his room, containing a mini fridge, a hotplate, and a microwave.

Keith went through the motions of making omelets on the hotplate. He was hungry but he couldn’t think of food now, his stomach was doing flips in his gut and his whole body tingled all over. Lance made Keith feel crazy, as if he wasn’t in control of his own body, even before last night and today.

The way Lance carried himself, how he was always cheerful and full of positive energy. Lance brightened up any room he walked into without even saying a word.

They didn’t always get along, most days entailed them arguing over stupid shit but over time they realized how stupid their arguments were. Eventually they were hanging out together without Hunk and Pidge. That’s when Keith realized he had feelings for Lance. The days they got coffee together after class, studying in each others presence, not really talking but just hanging out.

Keith smiled fondly at the memory of them playing Mario Cart on his old 64 that Shiro gave him some years ago. Lance was a competitive guy and he was _not_ losing. Well he was losing but he wasn’t happy about it. By the end of the night they were wrestling on his dorm room floor and laughing at their stupidity. That was one of his fondest memories of Lance. How they ended up falling asleep on his floor during a Netflix marathon of the X-Files.

“You’re smiling,” Lance stated as he walked up behind Keith and wrapped his long arms around the boy’s waist, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. “Ooo, omelets, yum.”

Keith hummed a response and transferred Lance’s omelet onto a paper plate and cracked open two more eggs for his.

“What were you thinking about?” Lance asked.

“Nothing much.” Keith lied. Well it wasn’t a lie, he was just a little embarrassed to admit how hard he was pining over Lance. He was already in deep enough after last night when Lance found all his drawings.

“Liar,” Lance called him out but shrugged it off in favor of playing music on his phone.

Keith smirked as a soft melody played from Lance’s speakers, music filling up the small room. Keith watched as Lance swayed his hips along to the melody, his body moving in tune to the beat.

“Like what you see?” Lance chuckled. Keith felt his face heat up in embarrassment at being caught but Lance didn’t care. Turning his attention back to their breakfast so he wouldn’t burn it, Keith’s breath caught in his throat when Lance pressed his body up against Keith’s back, long fingers splayed on his hip forcing Keith to sway along to the music. It was a slow-grooving song, the girls wispy voice harmonized with some guy causing a beautiful, moving melody that they danced to together as Keith cooked breakfast.

“This is nice.” Lance hummed as he rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder, his breath warm on his neck. Keith nodded in agreement, his free hand covering Lance’s hand that was resting on Keith’s stomach, their fingers intertwined together as their swaying changed pace with the song change.

They stayed like that until their omelets where done. Keith reluctantly pulled away from Lance’s embrace in favor of transferring the plates to the small table tucked away by a small window. Keith was lucky enough to get a room at the end of the hall where he had access to two windows which he enjoyed.

Lance sat across from Keith, their legs pressed together under the table as they dug into their food. Lance groaned in agreement when he took a bite of the omelet. Keith’s chest buzzed with pride at Lance’s expression, happy that his cooking didn’t immediately kill the boy- he was really enjoying their time together and poisoning Lance was not something he wanted.

“This is surprisingly good.” Lance praised, a huge smile on his face as he scarfed down breakfast.

“What are you saying? That my cooking would suck?” Keith teased with a hint of hurt underneath.

“No!” Lance exclaimed a little too loud, “It’s not that I swear, it’s just this is small dorm room kitchen food and its really good!” His face was beet red in embarrassment, worried he hurt Keith’s feelings but Keith laughed causing Lance to roll his eyes, a small smile on his face as well. “Jerk.”

They ate in relative silence as they listened to the music coming from Lance’s phone. Their bare legs were pressed against each other under the table. Just enjoying the feeling of the other against their skin. Keith’s chest felt tight with feelings he never thought he would ever have for someone. Lance was someone he wanted to be around no matter what the activity, just being with him was enough.

 

They finished breakfast and decided to spend the rest of their Saturday in Keith’s room. Lance pressed his body close beside Keith’s as they snuggled on the small bed, the blanket covering their tangled legs as they watched movies and ate popcorn. Keith never thought he would be here with Lance but he was happy he was. If Lance hadn’t gotten himself locked out of his dorm room then he wouldn’t have seen Keith’s artwork and Keith _definitely_ would not have confessed his feelings to Lance. Everything seemed to work out for them and being together, bodies entangled in sheets, lips pressed together as the move played forgotten on the television screen, Keith basked in Lance’s affection.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to add more to this series so stay tuned, we'll get back story and future shenanigans coming up. I hope ya'll like this one, it was so fun to write and I cant wait to add more. I am in school right now ad im taking five classes so idk when i can update but i am working on a third part at the moment so stay tuned.
> 
> The music i mentioned in this was the band Oh Wonder, i just discovered their music and it fits this story perfectly.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://luna-rose97.tumblr.com/)


End file.
